<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Religión by wandererstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673265">Religión</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark'>wandererstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie lleva tres años trabajando para los Peaky Blinders como contable en la casa de apuestas. Pero su pasado y su familia la ponen en el punto de mira de Mosley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Shelby &amp; Finn Shelby, Alfie Solomons &amp; Original Female Character(s), Arthur Shelby &amp; Finn Shelby, Arthur Shelby &amp; Original Character(s), Arthur Shelby &amp; Tommy Shelby, Finn Shelby &amp; Original Female Character(s), Finn Shelby &amp; Tommy Shelby, Finn Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus &amp; Finn Shelby &amp; Reader, Oswald Mosley &amp; Tommy Shelby, Oswald Mosley - Relationship, Polly Gray &amp; Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie nunca se había quejado de su vida. Sí, puede que no fuera sencilla, rodeada de cojines y tazas de porcelana. Pero podía ser peor.</p><p>Habían pasado casi tres años desde que Alfie Solomons había muerto. Y su asesino, Thomas Shelby, no solo había acogido a su perro. También a ella.</p><p>Y así se había encontrado de ayudar con las cuentas en una destilería a ayudar con las cuentas en una casa de apuestas. Mismo trabajo, distinta organización.</p><p>Cobijo y comida sin problema.</p><p>Sophie cogió aire y se dirigió a su pequeño despacho en el edificio. Otro día de trabajo: sobre su mesa ya había una montaña de papeles con los que trabajar.</p><p>“Gracias, Isaiah” sonrió al chico mientras se sentaba en la vieja silla y este cerraba la puerta tocando la gorra a modo de saludo.</p><p>Suspirando cogió el primer montón de papeles y se puso a echar cuentas. No solo tenía un papel importante entre los Peaky Blinders sino que, desde que Michael ya no era considerado parte de la familia, su trabajo no había sino aumentado.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, el montón de papeles bajó más de la mitad. Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos.</p><p>- Adelante.</p><p>- Te traigo algo más de trabajo.</p><p>- Maravilloso – dijo con el tono más sarcástico que pudo, sacando al más joven de los Shelby una sonrisa de suficiencia. Después descubrió una pequeña taza humeante – Ah, eso me gusta más.</p><p>- No olvides…</p><p>- … la reunión de mañana. Lo sé.</p><p>Finn cerró la puerta otra vez y lo oyó murmurar algo a las personas que custodiaban su puerta. El chico no era más que unos meses más joven que ella, pero si alguien los viera juntos pensaría que era años mayor: el trabajo junto a sus hermanos y la actitud sobreprotectora hacia ella no habrían dejado lugar a dudas.</p><p>Sophie sonrió recordando la cara que había puesto el menor de los Shelby cuando había sido ordenado “ser educado con la nueva incorporación (forzada, como siempre se había asegurado de murmurar cuando se referían a ella así)” y “comprobar que se sintiése cómoda”. Desde entonces Finn se había visto con un segundo trabajo: ser su guardaespaldas a la vez, al menos durante el primer año, que su carcelero.</p><p>Pero habían cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces, y ahora Sophie podía merodear por la ciudad sin ser perseguida por los hombres de los Shelby. Había demostrado ser leal. Sin embargo, probablemente por la costumbre o porque era la única forma que sabía tratar a una mujer que no fuera de su familia o de un prostíbulo, Finn la había seguido tratando igual.</p><p>La contable le dio un pequeño trago al humeante líquido (lo más semejante a té que había cerca de su oficina) y siguió trabajando hasta que, al otro lado de la ventana, el sol se ocultó entre los edificios.</p><p>---</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió de su pequeño edificio, un coche la esperaba en la acera de enfrente. Mientras la conducían a la gran mansión de Thomas Shelby, con Finn a su lado y Arthur parloteando en el asiento de delante como copiloto, Shopie repasó mentalmente todos los papeles que debía llevar a la reunión. Sí, los llevaba todos.</p><p>Una vez llegaron, Arthur le abrió la puerta sonriendo mientras ella hacía malabares con los papeles. Siempre le había caído bien el mayor de los hermanos: era un poco torpe, pero siempre tenía las mejores intenciones.</p><p>Al mediano no lo había conocido.</p><p>Thomas, sin embargo… “da miedo” pensó mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba lo más alejada posible del asiento de su jefe. No sabía lo que pensaba, y eso la asustaba.</p><p>- Ya estamos todos. Hoy sólo hablaremos de dinero. ¿Sophie?</p><p>- Seguimos ganando dinero con el fútbol, pero hemos perdido algo de beneficio.</p><p>- ¿Finn?</p><p>- La gente ha sido algo reticente de apostar las últimas semanas, Tommy. Ya sabes…</p><p>- Vale, espero que las aguas se calmen un poco.</p><p>- ¿Cómo va la cosa?</p><p>- Como ayer, Arthur.</p><p>- Entiendo.</p><p>- P-Podríamos…</p><p>- Ahora no, Sophie – le susurró Finn a su lado.</p><p> -Deja hablar a la chica, Finn – le tranquilizó su hermana.</p><p>- ¿Quieres aportar algo, Sophie?</p><p>- S-Si no es mucha molestia, señor Shelby…</p><p>- Sophie quiere meter el negocio de la destilería.</p><p>- Podría ser una opción si las apuestas se tuercen, Finn – la chica se defendió para diversión de toda la sala – Trabajé muy cerca de mi tío, sé como va la cosa… Podría ser un apoyo financiero si se hace bien.</p><p>- Gracias, Sophie, lo valoraremos si llega el momento.</p><p>Conociendo a su jefe, aunque esta fuera la primera reunión a la que acudía, era su forma de zanjar el asunto. Estaba cansado, muchos lo estaban. Desde hacía semanas se había instalado una extraña calma entre los miembros de la banda, como si estuvieran ojo avizor por posibles ataques. Y, si los rumores que corrían entre los meros trabajadores como ella eran ciertos, debían estarlo. ¿Atentar contra su propio socio político?</p><p>No podía decir que no se hubiera alegrado de su muerte, la verdad. Aunque ella no era judía, había crecido la mayor parte de su vida rodeada de ellos. Su tío era judío. No pensaba tolerar que nadie atacara a un pueblo tan amable como habían sido con ella.</p><p>Cuando se anunció que Thomas y Mosley iban a formar un partido juntos, y tras oír de boca de varios asistentes al ballet en aquella gran mansión sobre su discurso, la sangre le hirvió. Incluso cuando Finn la abordó en el trabajo y le susurró al oído que Thomas iba a acabar con él.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, Thomas estaba despidiendo a los asistentes a la reunión. No había atendido absolutamente a nada de los últimos minutos de la reunión.</p><p>- Sophie, ¿puedes quedarte?</p><p>- Por supuesto, señor Shelby.</p><p>- Finn te acompañará luego a tu casa. – y mientras iban saliendo de la habitación, le indicó que se sentara en una silla más cercana a él. – Has estado algo distraída en tu primera reunión.</p><p>- Lo siento – “mierda, estúpida, tonta” se regañó en su cabeza.</p><p>- Has recibido una carta, ¿no?</p><p>- Sí, señor. Ha sido… una sorpresa.</p><p>- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.</p><p>- Podría haberme dado la espalda. Haber dejado que muriera de hambre o frío… pero me dio un trabajo y un alojamiento. Gracias.</p><p>- Estás trabajando bien. Sigue así. Pero no más distracciones, céntrate en los números y el papeleo. Déjame a mí lo demás.</p><p>- Sí, señor. Gracias, señor – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida. Se había terminado la llamada de atención.</p><p>- Y Sophie, que su situación siga quedando entre nosotros.</p><p>- Por supuesto.</p><p>Finn la esperaba a las escaleras de piedra, fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando la vio salir de la casa lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con el talón. “Vamos” dijo, metiendo algo de prisa.</p><p>Sophie suspiró.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde primera hora de la mañana, Sophie se había dado cuenta de que el día sería más frío que los previos. Pocos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, y la gente se dirigía con prisa a su destino, intentando no perder el poco calor corporal antes de encontrar refugio.</p><p>Iba tan absorta en mantener la cabeza cubierta por el cuello alto del abrigo y el sencillo sombrero de segunda mano que había comprado que cuando le entregaron un folleto no lo miró hasta que ella misma estuvo protegida en el portal de su edificio de trabajo.</p><p>- ¡Finn! – gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe y dejando con un sonoro golpe el trozo de papel sobre su mesa.</p><p>- Billy, tomate el día libre, ¿vale? – le dijo mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo y descolgaba el teléfono. Este hizo lo que se le dijo, no sin mostrar clara curiosidad en la mirada, pero ya se enteraría en cuanto saliera del edificio: los estaban repartiendo por todas partes.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces?</p><p>- Shhh. ¿Arthur? Tenemos un problema. Arthur llegará en cinco minutos. – le comunicó tras colgar.</p><p>- ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…!</p><p>- No grites. Tranquilízate.</p><p>- Que me… ¿tranquilice? – Sophie se fue acercando lentamente hacia él con chispas saltándole en los ojos. Finn se irguió aún más, aumentando la diferencia en altura: no la había visto así desde la primera (y última vez) que le pidió que le trajera algo de comer. La chica le susurró – Puede que no sea judía, pero me he criado con ellos. Me considero parte de su comunidad. Así que no-me-vuelvas-a-decir-que-me-tranquilice.</p><p>Sophie puntualizó cada palabra con un dedo en su pecho. Finn se aclaró la garganta para responder cuando una risa divertida lo interrumpió desde la puerta.</p><p>- Parece que os lo estáis pasando bien.</p><p>- Arthur…</p><p>- Sí, lo sé Finn. Los están entregando por todas partes – interrumpió a su hermano mostrando un folleto idéntico. Después hizo una pelota con él y lo tiró a la esquina más alejada de la habitación.</p><p>- ¿Qué hacemos?</p><p>- Tú dedicarte a las cuentas. Y nada de “pero”. Tommy lo resolverá.</p><p>- ¿Lo ves, Lady no-me-voy-a-tranquilizar?</p><p>- Pero puede que le lleve tiempo – interrumpió el mayor de los Shelby otra posible pelea entre los veinteañeros.</p><p>- Y mientras tanto solo queda esperar… imagino.</p><p>- Nada de mostrar simpatía por judíos, ¿entendido? Mejor aún: nada de temas políticos con nadie fuera de los Peaky Blinders. Y esto va por ti también, Finn. Aún no sabemos qué pasó en el teatro, puede que tengamos un topo.</p><p>- Entendido, Arthur.</p><p>- Ni siquiera con las prostitutas.</p><p>- Te he dicho que está entendido.</p><p>- Buen chico.</p><p>Arthur miró a Sophie, que asintió mirándole a los ojos: no le quedaba otra que confiar en su jefe.</p><p>---</p><p>Sophie escuchaba a Finn y Billy hablar mientras ella se concentraba en los números que tenía delante. O al menos eso intentaba.</p><p>“¿Os importaría bajar un poco la voz?” les pidió, sin ocultar su molestia en el tono. Los dos se miraron divertidos, pero lo hicieron.</p><p>La chica suspiró.</p><p>Un toque en la puerta reveló a Isaiah al otro lado. Sophie lo miró esperanzadora, pero su disculpa con la mirada en su dirección acabó con la poca que albergaba.</p><p>- La cañería ha estallado. Va a llevar más tiempo del que pensábamos.</p><p>- Mierda - susurró en su asiento.</p><p>- Gracias, Isaiah. Bueno, parece que vas a tener que quedarte en nuestra compañía, Sophie.</p><p>- Está sonando el teléfono – fue su respuesta a la sonrisa burlona que tenía en su cara.</p><p>- Hola, Thomas. De acuerdo. – y, tras colgar el auricular – Reunión de emergencia. Billy, hoy sigues tu solo. Sophie, nos vamos.</p><p>La susodicha recogió rápidamente los papeles y se los puso bajo el brazo. Isaiah le abrió la puerta trasera del coche mientras Finn se sentaba de copiloto. Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaban un rato circulando, Sophie se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la mansión de Thomas Shelby sino a su pequeño apartamento.</p><p>“¿Qué hacemos aquí?” le susurró a lo más parecido que había a un amigo en ese mundo; sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue un ligero empujón en la espalda para que avanzara a su lado. No sabía cuántas veces había suspirado ese día la chica en su presencia, pero podría haberse hecho rico con una moneda por cada uno que hubiera escuchado.</p><p>El descansillo estaba en silencio pero la puerta entreabierta le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Miró hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer. Finn se puso los dedos en la boca y sacó su pistola mientras entraba silencioso a su estrecho salón.</p><p>Oyó susurros al otro lado y, aunque eso debía de tranquilizarla (Finn no se pondría de cháchara con alguien que fuera a hacerles daño, ¿no?), cuando se abrió de par en par la puerta no pudo reprimir un sobresalto.</p><p>- No vuelvas a hacer eso, podría haberos disparado.</p><p>- Fíjate, Tommy. Nuestro hermanito está molesto.</p><p>- Adorable – sonrió levemente el mencionado mientras indicaba con una mano a Sophie que se sentara. Finn se puso en una esquina, mientras Arthur picoteaba algo de pan que le había quedado del desayuno de esa mañana. – Tenemos un pequeño problema, Sophie.</p><p>- Si hay algún problema con las cuentas…</p><p>- No, no tiene que ver con eso. Quiero que seas muy sincera con nosotros ahora mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?</p><p>- Sí, señor Shelby – le respondió tragando saliva.</p><p>- Bien, Sophie – la volvió a mirar intensamente - ¿conoces a alguien apellidado Williams?</p><p>- Oh, vamos. Como si no fuera común ese…</p><p>- Mi padre.</p><p>- De acuerdo – Arthur y Thomas se miraron, ignorando a su hermano pequeño.</p><p>- Pero hace mucho que no utilizo ese apellido. No si no es estrictamente necesario.</p><p>- ¿Alguien que lo pudiera conocer?</p><p>- Solo algunos conocidos de mi tío. Y no, no me he puesto en contacto con nadie – se adelantó a la que sabía sería la siguiente pregunta.</p><p>- Te creo, Sophie. ¿Has ido a la sinagoga?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿Te has juntado con judíos recientemente?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿Has mostrado tu descontento a como están tratando a su comunidad en público?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿De qué va todo esto, Tommy?</p><p>- Ayer tuvo una conversación… poco agradable con Mosley. Al parecer le han llegado rumores de la procedencia de Sophie.</p><p>- ¿Se refiere a mi madre?</p><p>- Sí. No sé como, pero alguien le habló de una judía trabajando para mí. Le he desmentido el rumor, pero no se ha quedado satisfecho. Le he tenido que dar permiso para investigar la procedencia de dicha información – Thomas parecía agotado, con ojeras cada vez más grandes. Se rascó el párpado del ojo.</p><p>- Y ahora… ¿qué?</p><p>- Necesitamos saber que puede encontrar, Sophie. Debemos estar preparados.</p><p>- Bueno, si me despedís… </p><p>- Esa es la última opción ahora mismo.</p><p>Sophie tragó saliva y miró en dirección a Finn. Este alternaba la mirada entre sus hermanos y ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba, asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>La chica suspiró por milésima vez ese día, esta vez para darse ánimos.</p><p>- No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Mi padre no era de mala familia. Mi madre… bueno. Hermana de un contrabandista. Sus padres no aprobaron su elección, querían que se casara con alguien de buen estatus económico para prosperar. Decidieron fugarse, lejos de las expectativas y de las ilegalidades: se casaron y me tuvieron.</p><p>- ¿Y?</p><p>- Y después enfermaron. Contactaron con sus respectivas familias para que me acogieran antes de que yo también me contagiara… Los niños de mi edad del barrio que enfermaban morían. No querían que me pasara nada.</p><p>- Y así fue como te fuiste a vivir con tu tío.</p><p>- Sólo recibieron respuesta por su parte, no hubo nada que valorar. Empaquetaron mis cosas, junto a una carta para que supiera de su puño y letra lo que había pasado. Y me crié con los judíos de Camdem.</p><p>- Pero nunca participaste de sus costumbres.</p><p>- Mi tío nunca me dejó. Fue la última voluntad de su hermana pequeña: que creciera con lo mejor de ambas religiones, así que nunca fui a ninguna celebración. Ni cristiana ni judía.</p><p>- Bueno, eso no es malo – observó Arthur.</p><p>- Tampoco bueno. Podría decir que al haber sido criada por judíos (y además el mismísimo Alfie Solomons) está más cerca de ellos.</p><p>- Pero lleva 3 años con nosotros. ¿Eso no cuenta para algo?</p><p>- Podría – dijo levantándose a duras penas del duro sofá. – Bien, Sophie. Te vas a ir a vivir con Finn. Recoge las cosas.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono.</p><p>- Os han visto entrar juntos a su piso los dos solos. Si alguien vigila, puede sospechar que hay algo entre vosotros. No pongáis esa cara, podría ser peor. Y Sophie no está segura aquí: nosotros no hemos sido quien hemos forzado la puerta.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – ahora solo salió esa pregunta de la boca de Sophie. Corrió a buscar bajo su cama, bajo el tablero de madera suelto que había encontrado. Soltó el aire que había contenido: la cajita seguía allí.</p><p>- ¿Y si alguien pregunta?</p><p>- Estáis acostándoos. Sophie se ha asustado al ver que habían entrado en su casa, así que te la has llevado a la tuya para que se sienta más segura hasta descubrir quien ha sido.</p><p>- Así que Finn – intervino con una sonrisa burlona Arthur – vas a estar un tiempo sin ver a otras chicas.</p><p>- Oh, venga, Arthur…</p><p>- Arthur tiene razón. Y quien sabe, puede que hasta te venga bien – le dio una colleja cariñosa su otro hermano. – Y ahora venga, ayuda a recoger a Sophie.</p><p>- Puedo yo sola, gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No llevaban ni una semana conviviendo y ya querían volver a sus vidas anteriores. Sophie procuraba tener todo ordenado y parecía que su compañero disfrutaba llegando unos minutos más tarde a ensuciar todo a su paso. Finn quería disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, pero parecía que su compañera disfrutaba llamándolo en los momentos más (in)oportunos.</p><p>El resultado era un enfado continuo, llevando el aire cargado a la casa de apuestas.</p><p>- No parece que aquello sea un nido de enamorados – observó Billy.</p><p>- Tú sigue trabajando – le espetó Finn mientras miraba a Sophie, que estaba concentrada en las cuentas del día anterior. El chico sabía que estaba concentrada porque se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba mucho al papel.</p><p>- Vale, vale – se rió el compañero mientras volvía a anotar en la pizarra números.</p><p>- Adelante – respondió a la puerta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo: Sophie sabía que estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Volvió a fijar su mirada en los números: cada vez tenía más negocios a su cargo.</p><p>- Aquí tienes – dijo el hombre de los Peaky Blinders dejando una nota y saliendo otra vez.</p><p>Finn la leyó y se la metió en el bolsillo.</p><p>---</p><p>Cuando salieron del trabajo, Finn la llevó hasta uno de los bares que contaban con la protección de la banda. Su hermana los estaba esperando allí.</p><p>- Hola, Ada.</p><p>- Finn. Hola, Sophie.</p><p>- Buenas noches.</p><p>- ¿Whisky, imagino?</p><p>Con una señal de mano, les trajeron dos vasos y una botella nueva. Finn le dio un buen trago, mientras Sophie hacía una mueca y dejaba otra vez el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa. Ada ocultó una sonrisa tras su bebida.</p><p>Cuando Finn dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, miró fijamente a su hermana, esperando que comenzara a hablar.</p><p>- Vengo de parte de Tommy. Hay novedades.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está él?</p><p>- Ocupado con esas novedades – se moría de ganas de encender un cigarrillo. – Mañana hablará con vosotros, pero quería que… os fuera preparando.</p><p>- ¿Para qué, Ada? – Sophie notó en la voz de Finn que su paciencia se estaba agotando; era muy impulsivo y que le fueran con rodeos lo fastidiaba. Ella siguió con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y de brazos cruzados sin decir palabra.</p><p>- Es posible que eso de vivir juntos… se alargue bastante.</p><p>---</p><p>“¿CASARNOS?” fue lo único que dijo Finn cuando su hermano entró en la vivienda. Sophie lo siguió hasta el salón, donde los dos Shelby se sentaron. Ella se quedó de pie cerca de la cocina: si se ponía tensa la cosa podía escaparse a “preparar algo”. Mientras Thomas intentaba tranquilizar al más joven, Arthur entró sin llamar.</p><p>- Está divertida la cosa.</p><p>- Ada no ayudó mucho, precisamente.</p><p>- ¿Por qué cojones tenemos que casarnos?</p><p>- Es sólo una carta que podemos tomar…</p><p>- ¡Y una mierda! – fue Finn quien formuló los pensamientos de ambos con todas las letras. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decidir algo así por nosotros!</p><p>- John tampoco quería casarse y…</p><p>- ¡Yo no soy John!</p><p>- ¿Quieres que le pase algo a Sophie? – jugó la baza el líder de los Peaky Blinders.</p><p>- No me vengas con esas… Podemos proteger a los nuestros ¡sin bodas de por medio!</p><p>- Mosley no se ha quedado tranquilo con lo que ha averiguado. Ha localizado a sus abuelos: les ha invitado a una cena en casa. Al parecer son afines al partido.</p><p>- No sólo no acogieron a su nieta, sino que odian a los que son como su nuera. Esto va de perlas – Sophie se apartó el pelo que tenía en la cara y se puso a andar por el salón.</p><p>- Esas personas no han tenido ningún contacto con Sophie. ¡Seguramente no sabían ni que existía hasta que recibieron aquella carta! ¡Puede que hasta pensaran que había muerto con su hijo! Mosley no puede…</p><p>- Claro que puede. Y lo va a hacer, Finn.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde entra la boda en todo esto?</p><p>- Fíjate, Tommy. Al final va a resultar que Sophie tiene más pelotas que nuestro hermanito.</p><p>- Cállate, Arthur – dijeron a la vez los dos jóvenes.</p><p>---</p><p>Mosley se estaba aficionando a autoinvitarse y celebrar fiestas en la mansión de su socio de partido. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos.</p><p>La cena se celebró tres días después del anuncio de Thomas Shelby. Desde entonces, Finn se había añadido a sus suspiros. Pero al menos había cierta tregua entre ambos y volvían a comportarse como era habitual. Finn le llevaba siempre que podía algo para picotear o beber cuando estaba más callada de lo habitual: volvía a ser Mr guardaespaldas.</p><p>Un coche los recogió a ambos un par de horas antes del inicio de la cena. Finn se dirigió a una sala para ponerse el traje y fumar con sus hermanos mientras Sophie seguía a Lizzie hasta una habitación más amplia. Sobre la cama había un bonito pero sencillo vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y una fina cinta para el pelo a juego.</p><p>“Te ayudo a prepararte” sonrió la mujer mientras avanzaba hasta la prenda, seguida de una maravillada Sophie. Nunca se había vestido con algo tan bonito y, probablemente, caro.</p><p>Cuando bajó las escaleras, maquillada también de forma muy sencilla, los silbidos de Arthur le llegaron hasta sus oídos, haciendo que se ruborizara.</p><p>El teléfono sonó y, a los minutos, una de las doncellas de Thomas Shelby se acercó a él. Mosley y los Williams habían llegado a Birmingham antes de hora y estarían allí pronto.</p><p>La chica terminó de bajar las escaleras y se situó al lado de Finn. Comenzaba el acto.</p><p>---</p><p>Se situaron a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a los invitados: primero Thomas y Lizzie, seguidos de Arthur y, en la última fila, Finn y Sophie. Esta última imitó a la señora Shelby y se agarró del brazo del chico.</p><p>Se oyó la gravilla bajo las ruedas de un coche y el sonido de los frenos. Lo siguió el sonido de una voz bromeando y riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias. Mosley.</p><p>- Buenas noches, caballeros.</p><p>- Mosley – Thomas estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.</p><p>- Mi esposa. – Thomas y Lizzie saludaron a la mencionada – Y los señores Williams.</p><p>- Mis hermanos: Arthur y Finn.</p><p>- Buenas noches, señores. Señoras.</p><p>- Y tú debes de ser Sophie – sonrió Mosley mientras la recorría con la mirada sin cortarse.</p><p>- Señor Mosley – agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se agarraba con un poco más de fuerza al brazo de Finn.</p><p>- ¿Nos sentamos a la mesa? – no era una sugerencia, ya que se dirigía hacia el salón de la casa.</p><p>Sophie echó una mirada de soslayo a los que debían ser sus abuelos paternos. Su abuelo pasó a su lado sin mirarla, pero su abuela apartó la mirada cuando se encontró con la suya.</p><p>Finn y ella se quedaron atrás. “¿Estás bien?” le susurró mientras ella iba aflojando su brazo, aunque sin soltarse. Asintió mientras recobraba la compostura.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala, Finn imitó a su hermano y ayudó a sentarse a su lado a Sophie. La chica se sentía protegida: a ambos lados tenía a un hermano Shelby. Arthur procuró mantener un tono alegre de conversación mientras Finn miraba a los invitados.</p><p>Cuando estaban terminando el segundo plato, rodeados del sonido de los cubiertos contra el plato y de palabras en conversaciones banales, Mosley se limpió teatralmente la boca y carraspeó.</p><p>“Al grano” pensó Sophie.</p><p>- Creo que es hora de que abordemos lo que nos ha traído aquí.</p><p>- No es nuestra nieta.</p><p>- Asunto zanjado, entonces.</p><p>- Finn...</p><p>- ¿Está seguro, señor Williams?</p><p>- Sí. Así que quiero que deje de utilizar nuestro apellido.</p><p>- Mi apellido es muy común, señor. Nunca he dicho que fuera descendiente suya. ¿Por qué debería dejar de utilizarlo?</p><p>- Mocosa… Discúlpate.</p><p>- Yo creo que ha hablado muy bien.</p><p>- Lizzie… por favor, ayúdame – le susurró Thomas a su esposa.</p><p>- Disculpe, señor Williams. Lamento que mi respuesta no le guste. Pero es la realidad.</p><p>Thomas suspiró, Arthur sustituyó la risa por un ataque de tos, Lizzie ocultó la sonrisa tras un vaso y Finn no la ocultó. Al otro lado de la mesa: caras serias, caras furiosas, caras dubitativas.</p><p>“¿De qué trabajaba tu padre, cielo?” le preguntó amablemente la señora Williams. Todos la miraron sorprendidos salvo su marido: el regreso a casa no sería agradable para la mujer.</p><p>Sophie miró a Thomas Shelby, que asintió. Era una oportunidad.</p><p>- Era carpintero, señora.</p><p>- ¿Era?</p><p>- Falleció. Al igual que mi madre. – así que no sabían que su padre había finalmente muerto por la enfermedad…</p><p>- Y… ¿y quién te crió?</p><p>- Mi tío.</p><p>- Un judío – intervino Mosley, haciendo que el señor Williams y su esposa balbucearan algo, moviendo la cabeza.</p><p>- El único que respondió. Quien sabe que habría pasado si la familia de mi padre hubiera respondido también a la carta que les envió – Sophie respondió mirando fijamente a su abuela, quien bajó la mirada avergonzada.</p><p>Era su nieta, ambas partes lo sabían.</p><p>Un silencio envolvió a los comensales y Thomas aprovechó para anunciar el postre. No sabía qué significaba la mirada que le había echado, pero bajo la mesa Finn le apretó brevemente la mano; al igual que le había apretado el hombro cuando oyó las barbaridades de Mosley.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó suspicaz su abuelo.</p><p>- ¿Perdón?</p><p>- ¿Dinero?</p><p>- No – se puso roja de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía? – Yo no soy quien ha solicitado esta reunión. No sé si ustedes serán mis abuelos o no, pero...</p><p>- Pero mi hermano le está dando un trabajo honrado con el que puede pagarse su hogar y su comida. No necesita nada de ustedes.</p><p>- Eso no es verdad… ¿Finn? ¿Así es como se llama tu hermano pequeño, no? Sophie si necesita algo de ellos.</p><p>- ¿Y qué podría ser lo que necesita? – inquirió Arthur a su derecha, dejando delicadamente la copa sobre el mantel.</p><p>- ¿Protección? ¿Aceptación? Ha sido criada por judíos…</p><p>- Mosley, tampoco hay que precipitarse. La chica no ha acudido nunca a ninguna de sus celebraciones – el corazón de Sophie comenzó a palpitar más rápido mientras oía las palabras del líder de la banda – sino que simplemente se mantuvo en casa de un hombre para poder sobrevivir. En los tres años que lleva trabajando para mí, nunca ha hecho o dicho nada que hiciera sospechar que es…</p><p>- ¿Judía? Ya… se les da muy bien esconderse. ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de proteger a la chica, Shelby?</p><p>- Porque vamos a casarnos.</p><p>El silencio volvió a llenar el salón. No se oía ni el viento más allá de la ventana. Finn lentamente sacó la mano que le llevaba sosteniendo desde el inicio de la conversación bajo la mesa y la depositó sobre la mesa, entre los cubiertos de ambos.</p><p>Finalmente, Arthur hizo el ademán de brindar pero la mirada de su hermano lo detuvo. Mosley y el señor Williams se habían puesto rojos, la señora Mosley no sabía dónde meterse y la señora Williams ocultó un brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>- ¿Qué… significa esto?</p><p>- No hay nada raro en… - intentó meterse Arthur.</p><p>- Hablaba con tu hermano.</p><p>- No hay nada raro en casarse – terminó este, mirando fijamente a su socio de partido.</p><p>- Con una mestiza…</p><p>- Nunca fue criada como judía. Yo también sé informarme. Su madre probablemente renegó de su fe.</p><p>Sophie tragó saliva. Sabía que estaba hablando para protegerla (y a su hermano, ya que se había precipitado al plan C), pero que su madre posiblemente lo hubiera hecho por ella… le dolía.</p><p>- Así que lo que necesitas es nuestro permiso para…</p><p>- No necesita su permiso para nada.</p><p>- Finn – le susurró Sophie a su lado, apretado levemente su brazo.</p><p>Un gesto que ambos habían hecho inconscientemente había terminado de confirmar la relación de ambos a vista de los invitados: proteger, tranquilizar. Actitudes que una pareja tendría entre sí.</p><p>“Será una boda preciosa” dijo Mosley tras la taza de té.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La boda había sido íntima: los hermanos de Finn y los más cercanos (incluyendo a la tía Polly) fueron los únicos que acudieron. Bueno, y los Mosley, por supuesto.</p><p>Se celebró en la mansión, como antaño la boda de Thomas con Grace pero con un menor bullicio. Luego llegaron a la que sería oficialmente su casa (aunque ya llevaban conviviendo en ella varias semanas), pero no hicieron ningún amago de acercamiento: cada uno se dirigió a su habitación sin mediar palabra.</p><p>Había pasado dos semanas desde ese día y lo único que había cambiado entre ellos era llegar y volver del trabajo cogidos del brazo (y algún beso en la mejilla si la ocasión lo requería). Y Sophie no sabía el porqué eso la exasperaba; después de todo, la boda no había sido más que un acto.</p><p>Isaiah le trajo una taza de té mientras Arthur, Billy y Finn hablaban del negocio. A ella solo le importaban los números y las conclusiones de sus cuentas: si el negocio iba bien o no.</p><p>“Ánimo” le sonrió el chico cuando se abalanzó sobre la humeante taza. Sophie le sonrió de vuelta. Cuando volvió a centrarse en los números e Isaiah se dirigió a la salida, Finn los miraba fijamente.</p><p>- ¿Finn? Eeeeeeeooooooo </p><p>- Te estoy oyendo, Arthur. No hace falta que grites.</p><p>- Ya… Oye, Billy. ¡Hoy estás de suerte!</p><p>- ¿En… serio?</p><p>- ¡Por supuesto! Hoy te vas ya a casa.</p><p>- Últimamente me dais mucho tiempo libre. Espero que no sea para sustituirme.</p><p>- Ya quisieras. Venga, andando – Arthur ya sonaba más amenazante. - ¡Isaiah!</p><p>- ¿Si? – entró rápidamente en el despacho.</p><p>- Sophie ya ha terminado por hoy. Llévala a donde quiera.</p><p>- ¿Arthur?</p><p>- Necesito hablar con mi hermanito. No te importa, ¿verdad?</p><p>- N-No… Por supuesto – Sophie se levantó lentamente de su silla: si tenían que hablar, su marido no sabía nada de ello. Estaba claro por la mirada que le echaba.</p><p>- Buena chica – Arthur le guiñó un ojo mientras Isaiah le abría la puerta para salir. Una vez cerrada la puerta, los hermanos los oyeron hablar mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó más seco que de costumbre su hermano. Siempre había sido serio, había querido ser como sus hermanos mayores pese a que estos le intentaban mantener al margen de los trabajos más sucios.</p><p>- ¿A qué estás esperando?</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres, Arthur?</p><p>- Me refiero… a que esa chica no te va a esperar siempre. ¡Oh, mira que sois tontos los dos! – dijo ante la cara de incredulidad del menor. – Como si no te gustara desde hace tiempo…</p><p>- ¿Estás drogado, Arthur?</p><p>- Ahora mismo no. Mira, Finn. Tommy y yo lo hemos comentado varias veces: te gusta. Se nota por como la tratas y…</p><p>- La trato así porque me lo ordenasteis.</p><p>- Las órdenes duraron meses.</p><p>- Bueno, después me sentía raro tratándola de otra forma – se excuso.</p><p>- Era tu amiga.</p><p>- Si tú lo dices…</p><p>- Yo lo digo. Por eso te pregunto que qué cojones estás haciendo.</p><p>- ¿De qué? Arthur, ¿DE QUÉ?</p><p>- ¿Por qué no os habéis acostado todavía?</p><p>- ¿Ahora de qué cojones hablas tú?</p><p>- ¿No te atrae?</p><p>- No es fea.</p><p>- ¿Entonces?</p><p>- S-Supongo que… ¿no has dicho que somos amigos? Entonces será eso, ¿no?</p><p>- Ah, claro, claro. Que tonto por mi parte…</p><p>- ¿Asunto zanjado?</p><p>- Si, si. Por supuesto.</p><p>- Bien…</p><p>Finn se puso en pie para salir del despacho: no aguantaba más las tonterías de su hermano. Pero Arthur parecía estar pasándoselo bomba, y sonriendo le cerró la puerta en las narices. Debía reconocer que no había estado muy seguro cuando recibió las órdenes de Tommy. Pero tras haberlo hablado con Lizzie, Ada y Polly (ellas debían saber más que él: eran mujeres y no habían fracasado en su matrimonio, ¿no?), todos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Al igual que cuando John necesitaba esposa pero no cedía: una emboscada al puro estilo Shelby.</p><p>- Sólo para asegurarme… cuando Tommy te dé permiso para ir a escondidas al prostíbulo… ¿irás?</p><p>- Supongo… - a Finn no le gustó parecer tan indeciso, especialmente cuando comprobó como la sonrisa de su hermano se hacía unos milímetros más amplia.</p><p>- Y por supuesto… no te opondrás a que Sophie también busque calor corporal por otra parte, ¿no?</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir? No sabía que Sophie estaba…</p><p>- Oh, no, no. No digo que esté saliendo AHORA con nadie… Pero si su marido no cumple con sus necesidades… La pobre chica tendrá que buscarlas en otro hombre, ¿o me equivoco? Si es un matrimonio para salvar a tu amiga y no es real… ¿No te opondrás a eso, verdad?</p><p>- Deja de decir gilipolleces.</p><p>- ¿Gilipolleces? Oh, no son gilipolleces, hermanito. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta imaginarte a Sophie besando a otro hombre?</p><p>- Cállate, Arthur.</p><p>- ¿Su cuerpo muy pegado? ¿Sin ropa? ¿Teniendo sexo con…?</p><p>Click. Arthur parpadeó ante la visión de un cañón apuntando a su frente. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante. Thomas se reiría cuando se lo contara.</p><p>- ¿Finn?</p><p>- Te he dicho que te calles.</p><p>- ¿Tanto te cuesta imaginarte eso?</p><p>- Supuestamente es mi amiga, ¿no? ¿No has sido tú quien lo ha dicho? ¿No proteges tú el honor de tus amigos?</p><p>- Sí, claro que sí. Si alguien ofendiera a alguno de mis amigos sabes que me liaría a golpes con quien fuera. Le partiría la cara a quien fuera… Déjame sólo hacerte una pregunta más – Arthur se calló durante unos segundos como le había indicado Tommy que hiciera al plantear la última pregunta.</p><p>“¿Y si ese alguien fueras tú?”. La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Finn mientras los labios de su hermano la formulaba. Mientras ambos se miraban y el menor de los Shelby tragaba saliva y guardaba el arma de fuego. Mientras Arthur le abría la puerta y el indicaba que se fuera.</p><p>Mientras Finn corría por la calle.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la casa (“a su hogar”) encontró a Sophie en el salón. Su esposa le dio la bienvenida mientras guardaba en la cajita de madera su contenido: la carta de su madre, una foto de ambos con una Sophie recién nacida, y un colgante de madera con la forma de una ‘S’ pequeña de Solomons (o de Sophie, según quien se lo preguntara) que su padre le había regalado a su madre cuando se prometieron.</p><p>Finn le quitó la caja de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa: delicada pero tajantemente. Luego acercó la cara de Sophie a la suya y la besó. Notó tensión en todo el cuerpo de la chica y se retiró levemente pensando que iba a ser abofeteado (sería la primera vez por una chica a la que besaba). Maldición, Arthur le había llenado la cabeza de mierda y, con su impulsividad, había seguido la corriente a su hermano. Pero Sophie lo agarró del abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y tiró de él sobre ella, besándole otra vez.</p><p>No era la primera vez que Sophie besaba a alguien, pero lo que venía después sí sería algo nuevo para ella. Tendría que seguir a Finn, al menos por el momento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reunión de esa semana se alargó bastante. Thomas quería ampliar el negocio, pero hacerlo sin que interviniera con los de otras bandas o con su carrera política era complicado.</p><p>Sophie intentaba atender a la reunión: la habían criado para ser una buena trabajadora, su tío Alfie siempre la había alabado por su aplicación en el trabajo, al igual que el señor Shelby.</p><p>Pero la mano de vez en cuando de su marido juguetona por la rodilla la despistaba. Y cuanto más le apartaba la mano o más pisotones le propinaba, más arriba estaba la comisura de Finn. Le advirtió con la mirada que parara mientras tomaba notas de lo que estaba diciendo Ada en relación al destino de las recaudaciones en el negocio: Sophie se había convertido en un pilar de la economía de los Peaky Blinders, para pesar de Mosley y su abuelo.</p><p>Se tocó distraída la sencilla ‘W’ de plata que le había llegado al poco de su enlace. La llevaba junto a la ‘S’ de madera de su madre. “Lo mejor de ambos mundos” pensó mientras cerraba la carpeta con los papeles.</p><p>Se había terminado la reunión.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar permiso para irse, un toque en la puerta interrumpió al patriarca de la familia.</p><p>Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Polly.</p><p>- Lo siento, Tom.</p><p>- No te preocupes. Entra. ¿Pasa algo? – aunque Polly ya no tomaba parte de los negocios, había seguido formando parte de los temas familiares.</p><p>- En realidad soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo, Thomas – dijo una figura que iba detrás de ella.</p><p>- ¿Michael?</p><p>- ¿Qué querrá ahora? – susurró Finn a su lado. Su marido le había contado todo lo que había pasado con su primo cuando ella aún era una contable (y algo parecido a una amiga, por lo que se veía). Arthur se puso de pie.</p><p>- Es un tema familiar.</p><p>- Estamos todos en familia.</p><p>- Con todo el respeto, Thomas. Ella acaba de unirse a la familia. No creo que sea de fiar – dijo Michael mirando en su dirección. A su lado, Gina sostenía un bebé que dormía profundamente.</p><p>- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar a mi mujer de esa forma!</p><p>- Finn… Tranquilo… - le dijo Sophie mientras le apretaba la mano.</p><p>- Ella se queda, Michael. Ya juzgaré yo quien es de fiar o no.</p><p>Gina bufó un poco mientras se sentaba sin permiso en una de las sillas. Michael la miró mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer.</p><p>Thomas se limpió las gafas tranquilamente mientras Arthur le susurraba algo al oído. Lizzie se levantó del lado de su marido para ponerse en un segundo plano, al lado de Ada, al final de la mesa.</p><p>Polly se alejó de ambos grupos: Michael había traicionado a Thomas, pero seguía siendo su hijo. No pensaba intervenir.</p><p>Sophie se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla (uno con afecto) a Finn: “apoya a tu hermano” le susurró. Su marido le dio un beso en la frente para después acercarse al asiento de su hermano y ella, en cambio, se dirigió en dirección contraria, hacia donde estaban las otras dos mujeres.</p><p>Dios. Yahveh. Dinero. Poder.</p><p>Cada persona que había conocido profesaba una religión.</p><p>Y esa religión determinaba su dirección en la vida.</p><p>Ella aún estaba buscando la suya, pero cada vez se encontraba más cerca de descubrirla.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!<br/>Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>